1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for adjusting pressure difference in a valve fed with two fluids of different pressures to assure feeding of one of the fluids of lower pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A faucet generally includes a hot water inlet and a cool water inlet. Inlet pressure and flow of cool water and hot water vary in response to required output condition (e.g., temperature and output rate of mixed water). When incoming waters of different pressure meet with each other, feeding of water (generally the hot water) of lower pressure is stopped by the cool water of higher pressure and thus cannot be outputted. Thus, water of lower pressure must be outputted before output of water of higher pressure to assure feeding of the former, yet a waste in water is inevitable. In addition, output of water of lower pressure is impossible if the pressure difference is too large. Gas leakage occurs if the fire for heating water is ignited by water pressure, as ignition is impossible.